


Distractions

by Cup_aTea



Series: Quickies [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, Tony Stark's Galas, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Darcy makes sure Steve is feeling prepared before his speech to the rich crowd at Tony's gala.  And by prepared she means, ahem, relaxed and confident.





	Distractions

Steve looked up as the door to the library opened.

“Darcy, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to help take the edge off,” she said. She crossed the room, wearing her formal dress like she was born for it.

“Darcy, I’ve been schmoozing rich people since before I went to war,” Steve said. All the same, he found himself pulling her in close. He trailed a hand above her hair, wanting to touch it, but not wanting to mess it up.

“Yeah, but not about something that’s important to you. Not something like this. I want you to know how proud I am of you going out there tonight,” she said, her fingers already resting on his belt.

“You don’t want to save it and show me after?” he said lowly. His hand traced the neckline of her dress now, dipping low to touch the soft skin of her breasts.

“Why not both?” she said, her voice a little shakier now. “We both know you’re good for it.”

Steve bent his head to kiss the juncture of her shoulder and neck. 

“But what if I want to wreck you?” he rumbled. 

“Pepper and Natasha will both come looking for me if this is anything more than a quickie, I promise,” she said. She palmed him through his pants. “What do you say, Steve?”

“Yeah.”

There was a momentary fumble that started with Darcy saying, “The dress. The dress!” and ended with her dress carefully draped over the back of a chair to save if from as many creases as possible.

It left Darcy standing in a lace bra and matching panties. The sight stopped Steve short for a moment before Darcy’s smirk egged him on. Then he was backing her into the wall against the bookshelf and bending down to kiss her. She kissed him back and then moaned as his fingers traced her center through the lace. 

“Oh fuck, Steve,” she panted, breaking the kiss.

“These are so wet, sweetheart. How long you been plannin’ this?”

“I’ve been waiting for this all day,” she said.

Steve growled and kissed her again. His fingers roamed the lace, searching for the edge so he could push it aside and slide into her, but he could only find more lace. Frustrated, he prodded a little harder, his finger catching on the open weave, and the delicate fabric split underneath his fingers, leaving her bare to his touch.

“Steve!” she gasped. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he said. 

“Not as sorry as you’ll be when you find out how much they cost,” Darcy giggled. 

“They shouldn’t be worn for quickies, then,” he grumbled. His fingers were still stroking up and down her silky folds.

“Maybe. But if I wasn’t wet enough before, I definitely am now,” Darcy said.

“Yeah?” said Steve.

“Yeah, Steve. Fuck me,” she said, looking up at him.

He lifted her up, braced between the wall and the bookshelf. Her leg wrapped easily around him. Steve lined himself up and with a mix of thrusting and gravity sank all the way inside her. Darcy huffed a breath as he bottomed out. 

“You ready for me sweetheart?” he said, rocking gently into her. She had one hand already between her legs touching herself.

“So ready. I’ve been thinking about it all day. Wanted to see you in the tux. Wanted to see what you’d think of my outfit. Wondering if you’d fuck me as soon as we got home. Maybe bend me over the end table because you couldn’t wait any longer. Or if you’d take me to bed and make me take off every piece… Oh, Steve…” she moaned as he began pounding into her.

“Darce, you get me so turned on I can’t think straight. I don’t think I’d make it past the front door,” he grunted. She was so hot around him. Her body clutched at him so perfectly that every withdraw was torture and every thrust made him never want it to end. 

But the end was coming up fast. Steve could feel himself rushing toward it, and it made him focus harder on Darcy. 

“Sweetheart, are you close?” he panted.

“ ’M close,” she whimpered. “I just—I need—Just a little harder, Steve.”

Steve shifted his grip, trying to tilt her just a little to get the spot she was asking for. When she moaned low, he knew he’d found it. He pounded into her, hitting that spot every time. Darcy reached blindly for the bookcase with one hand and clutched at it as he drove up into her. A low and desperate noise started to come from her mouth.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Are you gonna come for me?”

“Steve!” she moaned.

“C’mon Darce.” He thrust into her one last time, hard, and pressed his fingers flat against her clit.

She writhed into his touch, coming with sweet desperate sounds. Steve coaxed every last bit out her that he could until she was nearly boneless in his arms.

“So beautiful, sweetheart,” he crooned, rocking his hips as gently as he could.

“Come on, Steve. We don’t have much time left,” Darcy panted when she had recovered a little.

“Don’t need much time,” he said.

He was so close. Darcy was hot and wet and she was wrapped all around him. Steve thrust up into her as she whispered sweet nothings in his ear, now and then her voice hitching as he moved just right. One particularly strong squeeze from Darcy and he was coming inside her. He pinned her to the wall as it surged through him. 

Steve leaned back, still panting for breath, a few moments later. He eased her to the floor. Darcy shifted her weight, making a face.

“This is a bad time to realize I didn’t plan for clean up,” she said.

“Here,” said Steve. 

He fished out his pocket square and knelt down. Using combination of the fabric and his mouth, he gently cleaned her up. By the time he was done, Darcy’s hands were cradling his head and she was breathing heavily. 

“You owe me one, Rogers,” she said.

Steve smirked, balling up the soiled handkerchief and tossing it into the trash.

“Sorry again about these,” he said, touching the lace that covered her hips. “Do you want them off?”

“I am not leaving my panties in the trash at a gala organized by Pepper Potts to be found by some third party cleaning service later tonight,” Darcy said firmly. “And since I’ve got no where else to put them, I will keep wearing them.”

“I could hold onto them for you,” Steve smirked.

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t think so. Help me get back into my dress.”

Steve did as he was told. It only took a minute before Darcy looked presentable again. Her hair was a little bit of a lost cause, but they both tried their best to tidy it up.

“I have to get downstairs,” she said.

“I know,” said Steve. “I’m sure they’ll be sending someone to collect me soon.”

“You’re gonna be great out there,” she said. 

“Thanks, Darce,” he said, smiling at her. 

She pulled him down for one last kiss before making her way to door.

\---

Pepper was frowning at him from across the room, but Steve tried to keep his cool. There was no way she could know what he and Darcy had gotten up to and so he had no reason to act embarrassed. 

It was a few minutes more before Tony came over to him and pulled him away from his group with an artificial smile.

“Pepper told me to give you this. I need you to take it. She made me promise all Avengers would be on their best behaviour or no lab time for a week,” Tony said. He was holding out a cream colored handkerchief neatly folded.

Steve took it. He tried not to show the wave of relief that he felt at the explanation. Tony patted him on the shoulder as Steve tucked the handkerchief into his pocket.

“Thanks, buddy. I really appreciate it.”

Tony wandered away, and Steve headed for Bucky were he was standing at the bar. 

He ordered a gin and tonic, more for refreshment than for the alcohol, and then turned to scan the crowd with Bucky. Without even meaning to, his eyes sought out Darcy. She was chatting with a couple scientists that Steve vaguely recognized, and Steve thought she looked like she was having a fun time.

Darcy turned a little to grab a drink from a passing tray and she saw him looking. She smirked at him, a cute little quirk of the lips that had Steve shifting where he stood.

“What’s got you so bothered, pal?” Bucky said.

“Nothing,” Steve grunted. He couldn’t look away from Darcy. She had turned back so that she was standing with her back to him. Just the littlest bit of lace was showing from a bra strap that hadn’t gotten tucked away quite right.

“Oh, I see,” Bucky said, following Steve’s eye line. He smirked “That’s a little bit of nothin’ all right.”

“Shud’up,” Steve muttered. 

Bucky just smirked back at him.


End file.
